forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poseidon
the Tempest | symbol = | aspects = | power = | pantheon = Greek pantheon | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = Trident | holy days = | channel divinity = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = Chaotic neutral | symbol5e = Trident | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = Tempest | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Greater deity | alignment3e = Chaotic neutral | symbol3e = Trident | homeplane3e = Olympus | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Seas, rivers, earthquakes | domains3e = Chaos, Earth, Water | worshipers3e = Fishers, sailors, coastal dwellers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Trident | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | symbol2e = Trident | homeplane2e = Arborea/Aquallor | realm2e = Caletto | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Creation, earthquakes, water | spheres2e = All, elemental water, healing, plant, weather (major) animal, divination (minor) | worshipers2e = Sailors, horsemen | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Greater deity | alignment1e = Chaotic neutral | symbol1e = Trident | homeplane1e = Olympus | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Earthquakes, oceans, seas, streams | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | rules = }} Poseidon was a god of waters worshiped by some in Impiltur in northeast Faerûn. However, like the sea, he was fickle in nature. In the late 1350s DR, twelve clerics of Poseidon served aboard Rilaunyr's Warship, which was based in Sarshel. Their duties were to heal the crew, provide supplies, and update Lord Rilaunyr on the current state of the sea and Poseidon's attitude. Appendix References External links * Category:Bards Category:Clerics Category:Druids Category:Fighters Category:Magic-users Category:Illusionists (1e) Category:Illusionists Category:Human deities Category:Greater deities Category:Chaotic neutral deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Earth domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Greek pantheon Category:Inhabitants of Olympus Category:Inhabitants of Caletto Category:Inhabitants of Aquallor Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender